Eyes: Our Runaway Story
by Fruitloops25
Summary: Neru and Len have runaway! Follow them on their crazy adventures trying to build a new life, from Neru trying waitressing to Len learning never to walk into the bathroom without checking if anyone's inside! And what will happen when their past starts to resurface and the police start sniffing around! NeruxLen. Rated T for Neru's potty mouth! Please read and review
1. Runaways

**Hi, A very long time ago I said I would make a sequel to my story eyes and now, about a year later here it is! Sorry for not making it earlier, I just kind of lost interest in writing. And suddenly I remember this and I wrote this whole chapter in an evening and uploaded it. So sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy it.  
For anyone who hasn't read my other story and has just stumbled across this story, it is a sequel to my story Eyes and is carring on straight from eyes, Len and Neru have just run away. So if you haven't already check that story out!  
Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, unfortunately .**

Neru's P.O.V

"Hey, how about this one?" Len asked pointing to the map as we walked to the train station.  
"Let's see," I replied pulling at the map so I could see it. "Akita?"  
"Is there a better place for Neru Akita to start her new life than the city of Akita?" He said smiling.**(A/N: Akita is a real city in Japan, I did my research!)**  
"Ok, sounds good," I replied smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. We finally arrived at the train station and I dragged Len to the departure board.  
"Perfect, we can get a train straight to Akita!" I said loudly.  
"That's great but you don't have to deafen me!" Len complained.  
"Oh, come on!" I laughed dragging Len in the right direction.

Len's P.O.V

I smiled, I really couldn't help it! Neru looks so pretty when she laughs, if only she'd do it more often! "Oooaf!" I grunted as a girl pushed me aside and rushed off. I stared after her unable to shake the feeling that I knew her.  
"-en! Len, are you ok?" Neru asked with a frown on her face "hurry up or we'll miss the train!"  
"Yeah, sorry. Let's go," I replied shaking myself.  
"OK, if you're sure," Neru said still frowning.  
"Neru, are you… concerned?!" I said in an over dramatic way.  
"Come on, don't want to miss the train," She replied, shaking her head and smiling slightly. We paid for our tickets and got the train just before it left.

"Whoa, that was close," Neru said panting slightly from running for the train. "Yah," I agreed as she flopped down onto one of the seats next to the window and I sat across from her. As time went by I started to get nervous. Where were we gonna stay? How are we gonna make money? I looked over at Neru and I could tell she was nervous too, her leg was jiggling and she was biting her lip in a really cute way.

"Um, Neru," I started, clearing my throat, "What are we going to do once we get there?"

"Well, I thought we could stay at this B&B, it's got great reviews," Neru replied, showing me a picture on her phone.  
"And I'm sure there's a pub somewhere that's willing to hire."  
"Wait, you're gonna be a waitress?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah or a bartender," She confirmed. "What?!" She exclaimed when I started to laugh.

"What's so funny about me being a waitress?" Neru asked, crossing her arms and frowning at me. I was laughing so hard now tears were running down my cheeks. "I can't … breath!" I managed to say.  
"I don't get it!" Neru said throwing her arms up in defeat. "WHAT. IS. SO. FUNNY!"  
"You… couldn't be a waitress!" I said finally.  
"Why not?" She replied pouting slightly.  
"You're so rude! And you hate being told what to do," I pointed out.  
"So what," She mumbled. "And if you laugh at me again, I will hurt you!"  
"That's exactly what I mean!" I said. She opened her mouth, probably for a scathing retort but was stopped by the train announcer.

"We're here," I said.

**Well what do you think? I hope you like it and I will try and update as soon as possible! Please review, I'll send you cookies, yes one year later I am still using the cookie bribe!  
A/N means authors note and P.O.V means point of view**


	2. New Town

**Hi again! sorry I took so long to update! I had this all written but I couldn't decide where to end the chapter!  
Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or Russell Howards good news!**

Neru's P.O.V

Stepping of the train, I looked around my new town. It was big.

"Whoa, are we really gonna live here? It's huge!" Len said voicing my thoughts.

"Course, if you're scared Lenny we can always go somewhere else." I teased, even though I was as scared as fuck.

"Nah, don't be silly we'll get used to this soon, don't worry it'll be fine!" He replied.

"Huh? You were the one worried!" I pointed out.

"Was I?" was all he said. Confused, I followed him as we wondered further through the town. Coming to my senses I remembered I had a map in my pocket.

"Ah, good job I always come prepared!" I exclaimed as I pulled the map out of my pocket with a flourish, making Len smile. "Looks likes there's a B&B downtown, let's go check it out!" I said.

"Lead the way," Len replied. I nodded and we set off in the direction of the B&B, we walked in silence but it wasn't awaked. This is strange as I usually feel awkward around people other than Miku. Speaking of which…

"Hey Len remind me to ring Miku as soon as we check in at the B&B," I said breaking the silence.

"Sure," He replied and we went back to silence. We arrived at the B&B soon after that; I practically dragged Len in and walked up to front desk. Sat at said desk was a woman with grey hair and huge boobs, I'm not even kidding huge. I looked over at Len and he was staring at the woman's boobs, frowning I stepped purposely on Len's foot. Hard.

"Ow!" Len yelped as I stood on his foot, he looked at me and I glared at him until he looked away sheepishly.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the owner of the boobs.

"Yeah, could we rent some rooms?" I asked.

"you're very lucky we've only got 2 rooms left and I promised one to someone already," She replied "I'm Haku by the way,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Neru," I replied, hey I can be polite you know! Then I realised she said there was only one room available, so I had to share a room… with Len.

"I take it you two want the room with the double bed," Haku said with a wink.

"What? No!" I could feel my face going completely red. "Twin beds please!"

"Sure, that's fine, I'm sure my other client won't mind having a double bed actually I could probably get him to pay extra," She said, muttering the last part to herself.

Len's P.O.V

Neru and Haku started talking about money and all that stuff so I looked around and my mind started to wonder. Me and Neru sharing a room, now that's gonna take some getting used to. Not that we have much choice anyway, we've got nowhere else to go but I'm sure it'll be fine. Looking around I stepped forward and winced, my foot hurt where Neru had stood on it. That had really hurt; I wonder if I can get her back for that, hmm…

"There you go," Haku said giving Neru the keys. "You two are in room 4 just up the stairs, I hope you enjoy your stay and feel free to talk to me if you have any problem,"

"Yeah, thanks," Neru replied "come on Len!" I nodded and followed her up the stairs, we entered room 4 and Neru instantly ran over to the bed by the window facing the TV.

"Mine!" She said.

"Okie dokie," I said putting my hands up in a mock surrender and chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Neru said and threw a pillow at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as it hit me in the face. Neru just laughed and lay down on the bed.

"You still glad you came?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, even if it's a little…" I said picking my next words carefully, "cramped,"

"You could say that," Neru replied.

"Didn't you say you were gonna call Miku?" I asked remembering our earlier conversation.

"Ah, crap yeah, she's probably having a panic attack or something by now!" She replied and got her phone out and called Miku. I turned the TV on so she went into the bathroom to call Miku. While watching the tele I heard bits of the conversation.

"Yeah, we're fine… look don't worry I'm fine, Len's fine … yeah so how was school? … yeah I hated that teacher he was always out to get me, that little prick!" I chuckled at the last bit, they must be talking about Mr Burke from the short time I was there Neru must of got in trouble at least 20 times! Half of which she didn't even do! (Although the cartoon drawing of him as a pig with trotters and a snout was definitely Neru!)

"Wait she did what!" a shout from the bathroom made me jump. I looked over to see Neru angrily shouting into the phone, fist clenched she looked like she was going to punch someone; I just hope it won't end up being me!

"So the police are going to be… brilliant, just brilliant … yeah right I bet she's not even sad at home … knew it … ok I should go now, I'm running out of credit … yeah I promise .. Ok bye … yeah I miss you too, bye,"

"You ok?" I asked nervously.

"My stupid mother," She replied practically snarling the word mother. "Has filed a missing person thingy for me and is having the police investigate!"

"Maybe she actually misses you," I suggested.

"No, I asked Miku, she's only sad when there's police around," Neru said. "That's just going to make everything awkward now!"

"It'll be fine remember you changed your name and your hair, they won't find you," I told her.

"Yeah I know," She said "I just can't believe that now I have a chance of being happy she's trying to drag me back!"

I came back into the room to see Neru lying on her bed eyes glued to the TV laughing her head off.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," I said walking over to my bed "what is it?"

"Russell Howard's good news, it's so funny! Haven't you ever seen it before?" Neru asked.

"Nah, not really," I replied.

"It's great!" Neru exclaimed. I looked over at the clock, 11:40pm.

"Hey Neru you might want to go to bed soon," I said

"Huh, what time is it?" She asked

"11:40," I told her.

"Really!" She jumped up looking at the clock "wow, I had no idea it was this late!"

Neru's P.O.V

It was only after I had gotten ready for bed I snuggled underneath my covers that I realised something.

"Hey Len, why haven't your parents done anything, you know because you've gone missing?" I asked, I was distracted earlier by the news about what my mum had done I didn't even think about Len's family.

"I doubt they've even noticed," Len replied bitterly. I looked at him curiously but didn't press it, if he wants to tell me about it he will, I can respect his privacy.

"Night, Len" I said

"Night," He replied.

**I hope you liked it! So do you prefer shorter chapters or longer chapters? Please vote on the poll on my profile or tell me on a review or PM. The next update won't take as long! I promise!**


	3. Wakey Wakey!

**Hey heres another chapter! I tried to make this one longer but if I did it would have to be over 2,000 words so you'll just have to be patient!**

**Enjoy and as always I don't own vocaloid! **

Neru's P.O.V

As sunlight filled the room I groaned and put a pillow over my head

"What the hell?" I said angrily, nobody, I mean nobody, interrupts my sleep.

"It's morning! Time to rise and shine Neru!" Len said grinning. I threw my pillow at him as hard as I could.

"Well someone's not a morning person!" He muttered. I gave him the meanest glare I could muster. He just laughed so I pulled my covers over my head. Suddenly the warm covers were cruelly yanked away, I looked over to see my covers on the floor next to Len, oh he was going to regret that! I reached over and grabbed the book on my bed side table and lobbed it at him, he jumped to the side grinning like a madman. Luckily I have quite a few books. I threw book after book at him and he somehow managed to dodge them all, grinning the entire time. With nothing left to throw at him I just sat there and glared at him. After glaring at him for a few minutes I gave up and got up. He continued grinning as I went into the bathroom. I got ready and then went back over to my bed; it was perfectly made with all my books piled neatly up on the table. I looked over at Len and he just smiled and didn't say a word. I almost forgave him, almost. We went down for breakfast, that's the good thing about staying in a B&B you don't have to worry about breakfast.

After breakfast and a quick chat with Haku, who I was really starting to like, I set off to find the cafe that Haku said might hire me. Len had gone off to find a supermarket or something to buy some food. I explained our situation to Haku and she let us have a mini fridge and microwave in our room. I told her that I was going to look for a flat as soon as possible, she said to take as long as I need, that she was happy to help us out. That is one nice lady! I reached the café easily and went inside.

I went up to the counter and said I was looking for a job so the owner came over and we talked.

"That's good timing," She said. "One of our workers has just moved away, we could do with someone else, it gets pretty busy here! I'm Meiko by the way,"

"Neru, nice to meet you," I replied. We talked about pay and hours and it didn't sound so bad, the pay was pretty good. It turns out it's a café and a restaurant so it has a bar and everything

"So do you live close?" She asked.

"Well at the moment I'm staying at the B&B up the road, I'm looking for a flat though," I answered, nervous of how much I should say.

"Haku's B&B?" Meiko replied.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's nice, Haku, I went to school with her," Meiko told me "got up to some funny stuff we did,"

"So I start tomorrow?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do great," She said.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

I wondered slowly back to the B&B and passed some shops and it took all of my willpower not to go in; I passed one shop and saw a beautiful necklace. I wanted it so much.

"What are you looking at?" I turned around to see Len struggling with bags of food; I laughed and took one of the bags off him.

"You ok?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah so what were you looking at," He asked

"Oh just this necklace, it's gorgeous but I need to save my money, so are we going?" I replied.

"Yeah let's go," Len said.

"This place is so pretty, isn't it?" I though aloud

"Yeah, I'm glad we came here," Len replied.

"Same, I heard that there are cherry blossoms in Senshu Park, we should definitely go and check it out sometime!" I said, I've always loved cherry blossoms! We got to the B&B and went to our room.

"I got us some Damakomochi to eat," Len said as we got in.

"Great, I'm starving!" I exclaimed.

"So did you get that job," Len asked as we tucked in.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow," I explained "the owner seemed nice,"

"That's great, I should probably look for a job as well," he replied.

"Yeah, it would help," I agreed "this Damakomochi is delicious!"

"I know!" Len said with his mouth full.

"Try and keep your food in your mouth!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" He replied.

"We better look for somewhere to live soon," I pointed out.

"That's true," he said.

"Right, I'm going to have an early night, I've got work tomorrow," I decided. "And if you try and wake me up like that again, I promise you, you'll regret it!"

I was finally under my lovely covers again. It was weird sleeping in the same room as Len but I'll get used it. I snuggled into my bed, closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Which is better single line breaks for the speech like this  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Or 2 like this  
"Bye"**

**"Bye"? **

**Please Review it helps so much! Tell me what you like and what you don't! And it helps me feel less like I'm talking to myself here in the authors note! I promise this story WILL be updated regularly and I'm planning n writing some more stories just as soon as I get the old files on my new laptop! Stay tuned for Neru's first day at work.!**


	4. First Day!

**Hi! I think this is the quickest I've updated! You're lucky! XD. Thanks for all the reviews**

**ZeldaxVocaloidxxx- I'm glad you liked it! Here's another update!**

**AkitaCami02- I'm flattered that you bother translating this to read it! I'm glad you like it!**

**iDon'tCare (guest) - haha, expect to see more kawai Neru! Ps I think so too!**

**VocaloidWriter-thanks for answering my question! I agree it does look better! Read on to find out how it goes at the café...**

**Enjoy!**

Neru's P.O.V

I woke up and yawned widely, I looked over to see Len still asleep. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. A shower is what I need, to wake me up.

Len's P.O.V

I slowly got out of bed, it's not like I need to get up for school but I should find a job or something. I slowly slouched towards the bathroom; I open the door only to see… a naked Neru!

"Shit, Sorry!" I said as I covered my eyes with my hand and slammed the door shut. Did I just see…? As my brain tried to process what had just happened I flopped onto my bed and buried my head in the pillows. I could feel myself blushing and tried to get what just happened out of my head, this was going to be very awkward!

Neru's P.O.V

That did NOT just happen! He just … Len saw me naked! I can't believe he just opened the door! Who opens the fucking bathroom door without checking if anyone's in there! I got dressed and tied my hair up. I stood at the door for a minute feeling too awkward to leave. With a deep breath I opened the door and left the bathroom. I could see Len with his face buried in his pillow, clearly he felt as awkward as I did.

"I'm going to work now, I'll be back later!" I said quickly desperate to get out. I left and walked to work, well that was a great start to the day! Working is the last thing I feel like doing! I sighed and walked down to the bar.

"Hello, Meiko? I'm here for my shift!" I said trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Neru! Yes of course, come here!" She replied gesturing me to come over behind the counter.

"Right," she started as I walked under. "Today you'll be waitressing, take them to a table, take their order, bring them the food then get the money, easy peasy!"

"Ok," I said, this should be interesting I've never done anything like this before, if anyone's rude I'm smack them right back into place!

"And Neru, Be Polite!" Meiko said as if she could read my mind.

"Yes Meiko," I reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, here's the rota it says when your shift is and whether you're waitressing or minding the counter or bar in the evening." She told me, handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok, thanks," I replied popping in into my pocket.

"Right, get to work!" Meiko said grinning, handing me a notebook and pen. I nodded eyeing her suspiciously, why is she grinning?

"Oh and you have to wear this!" She added handing me a short black dress sort of thing and a white apron that goes over the skirt bit.

"What! This isn't a maid café!" I protested.

"No, it's the uniform; people need to know you work here!" She replied.

"Fine," I said curtly, Meiko showed me to a room behind the counter and I got changed. I looked in the mirror and it wasn't too bad, no frills, not nearly as bad as the maid café outfits, it's a bit short but oh well. I walked back over to Meiko and she clasped her hands together and said "aww Neru-chan you're adorable!"

"Hey if it's the uniform why aren't you wearing it?!" I exclaimed frowning.

"Are you really going to argue with your boss?" She said raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. I made a noise that sound a bit like 'hrrumph!' but didn't argue; I started to walk away when Meiko stopped me.

"Wait! I almost forgot! Here!" She handed me a name tag that said 'Akita Neru' "and the menus are just by the door!" I nodded again and just then a couple walked in, my first customers! I quickly clipped the name tag on my top and walked over.

"A table for two?" I asked, they nodded. I guided them over to a table by a window and handed them the menus. "Here is the lunch menu, would you like to order some drinks?"

"Just water for me please," said the tired looking man with really bushy eyebrows.

"Orange juice for me," Said the woman who looked like she had been sucking a lemon. I wrote their order down on my notepad.

"Right away," I said and bowed slightly, I'm being as polite as I can! I really need to keep this job! I took their order to the kitchen just as another was ready

"Food for table four!" The chef said. I nodded and grabbed the plates and took them over to table four.

"Here is your food, enjoy and feel free to tell me if anything is wrong!" I bowed and again and walked back to the kitchen, the drinks are ready. I took the drinks over to eyebrows and lemon-sucking woman.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked. They nodded.

"I would like Ramen," Lemon woman replied.

"And Donburi for me please," Eyebrows said. (A/N: all real Japanese dishes, I did my research!)

"Ok coming right up!" I said bowing yet again. Bloody hell, all this being polite is exhausting! I took their order to the kitchen, the chef smiled at me when I went over, I'll have to remember to talk to him later.

"Ok, your shifts over!" Meiko said. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear those words! It's so tiring, always being on your feet! Slouched over to her and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You did well," She said. "There's a locker in that room that you can keep your uniform in if you'd like,"

"Yes!" I said instantly, I don't want Len seeing me in this! Wait why do I care what he thinks? I don't! I couldn't care less what Len thinks!

"Ok then," Meiko replied rousing me from my inner rambling. I went in got changed and put that and my name tag into my locker. I started walking out of the café.

"Hey! Don't forget you've got another shift later this evening!" She said as I left.

"I won't!" I called over my shoulder as I left. I was walking back and I stopped to go into Shenshu Park, it's so beautiful! It makes me want to sing! I've always liked singing, I don't care if I'm any good, I don't care it makes me feel happy. I remember when I was little dad used to make a stage out of cardboard boxes for me and Miku to sing on; I started to tear up at the memory. I started to feel really homesick so I got my phone out and rang Miku.

"Hi," I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hi Neru, are you ok?" Miku replied.

"Yeah, I'm *hiccup* fine,"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah, guess what? I'm working as a waitress at a café now!"

"Really? Wow! I wish I could see that!

"Heh, yeah *hiccup* it's funny! Hey I was thinking about how dad used to make a stage out of cardboard boxes for us to sing on when we were little,"

"Yeah I remember…" I could feel her smiling at the memory through the phone.

After talking to Miku for a bit I felt better and went back.

"Hi," I said as I got in

"Hey! You're back! How did it go?" Len asked as soon as I shut the door.

"It was fine, pretty tiring being polite all the time though!" I explained sitting down.

"Haha! I bet!" Len laughed, I couldn't help smile when he laughed he looks so cute! Wait what? I frowned at what I just thought.

"You ok?" He asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, I just had a chat with Miku," I replied.

"Oh, how is she?" Len said.

"She's fine," I reassured him. "School going ok which is good,"

"Good, that's good," he said.

"I've got another shift this evening, it'll probably be quieter," I thought aloud. Little did I know it would be a very eventful night!


	5. Boys!

**Hi everyone! This is an extra long chapter for you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! XD**

**Anon: I'm glad you liked it! Those things will come later, my dear Anon ;) I actually have a few treats for you in this chapter!**

**iDon'tCare: Hehe I just couldn't resist doing a bathroom scene thingy! If that happened to me I would probably do the same! Read on to find out what happens...**

**VocaloidWriter: I hope you like this extra long chapter! Len will get over it, but probably not forget! Hope you like this chapter!**

Neru's P.O.V

"Hey Neru don't you have work again today?" Len asked looking up from his book.

"Hm, yeah," I replied and looked away from the TV long enough to glance at the clock. "Aw shit, I'm gonna be late! See you later Len," I shouted over my shoulder as I ran out the B&B and down the road and burst in to the café.

"Sorry I'm late…" My voice trailed off as I saw that the entire room was completely empty except for Meiko talking calmly to a blonde boy who was sat on the counter.

"Oh, hello Neru. Why are you out of breathe?" Meiko asked looking at me like I was mental.

"I ran… all the way ... here," I managed between pants. "You told me to be here… 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you how we change the smoothie bar into an alcoholic bar, no rush," She said calmly.

"Now you bloody well tell me!" I mutter with my hands on my legs trying to catch my breath. I heard a giggle and looked up to see the boy hop down from the counter.

"You must be the newbie, I'm Hibiki Lui," He said smiling and offered his hand to me. I looked him up and down, took his hand and shook it and said

"Akita Neru," I replied. I then realised he was the boy in the kitchen earlier. "Hey! You were in the kitchen earlier!" I pointed at him.

"Yep, that was me, I help out in the kitchen sometimes but I mostly do what you do," Hibiki explained. "Yuma's the cook but he's not here yet, what a surprise," I raised an eyebrow at this.

"If he's always late then why isn't he sacked?" I asked.

"Don't ask me," He replied putting his hands up and shrugging, "you'd have to ask the boss," I nodded at this.

"Though if you ask me," He continued leaning towards me slightly "I think she's got a soft spot for him, he's gone through some tough times and she can appreciate that,"

"Oh…" I started thinking of my own tough times.

"Come you two! We'll be opening soon!" Meiko jostled me out of my thoughts so I grabbed my uniform and quickly got changed. I walked out and saw Hibiki in his uniform and burst out laughing, he looked even more like a girl then before!

"What!" He snapped looking irritated.

"I'm sorry Hibiki but you look like a girl!" I said calming down.

"I do NOT look like a girl! And just called me Lui," He replied looking even more annoyed.

"What ever you say Lui-chan!" I snickered and walked past him. I was stood at the entrance and I saw Meiko talking sternly to a very tall boy with pink hair, usually I would think that pink hair would look ridiculous on a boy but it kind of suited him.

"You're late again! I didn't employ you just to not turn up!" Meiko was saying with her arms folded. The boy just looked down at her and didn't say anything, Meiko wasn't exactly short but she still had to look up at him.

"Just put your uniform on and get to work," she said sighing.

"Do I have to wear that stupid thing? It's not like anyone can see me!" He protested.

"It's not one rule for them and one for you, everyone who works here has to wear it," Meiko replied. The boy just frowned at her. Meiko look like she had reached the end of her tether.

"Right either put the damn uniform on or get the hell out!" Meiko shouted at him and pointed at the door angrily. The stared at each other for a minute and then the boy slouched off; he was standing right next to me when he finally noticed me. He frowned down at me and said "Move it midget," and pushed past me. I felt my face heat up and I glared at his back as he walked away. Lui came over then and saw my expression.

"I take it you met Yuma then," He said and sighed.

"That's Yuma?!" I spluttered. He was barely older than me! And he just didn't look like the cooking type.

"Yeah he might not look it but he's a really good cook, apparently cooking was the only thing that kept him sane," Lui informed me. From what he said it sounds like he had a difficult past, I wonder what happened, ah none of my business.

"Right we are now open!" Meiko announced.

At first it was just business as earlier but then it got busier and the customers got drunker. Meiko sake was extremely popular, I now had to try and make out drunken slurs and the comments were getting more and more well let's say inappropriate. I was already tired when a certain boy came in. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw him come in. I looked over at Lui but he was busy with some other customers so I swallowed my pride and walked up to him.

"Welcome, a table for 1?" I said gritting my teeth and resisting the urge to punch him in his smug face.

"Yeah," Len said grinning like an idiot. I took him to a table in the corner and gave him a menu.

"Would you like to order a drink?" I asked with a forced smile.

"Hmm, I don't know, what would you recommend?" he asked still grinning.

"You're loving this aren't you?" I muttered. He nodded his grin getting even wide. "Just bloody order something!"

"I'll have a banana smoothie," He finally decided.

"Tch, of course!" I said and as I walked away I grabbed his ponytail and yanked it, hard. I turned around to see him rubbing the back of his head and glaring at me slightly and giggled. I took his order to the kitchen then I had to go back to the table. The table full of drunken idiots who had been making rude comments and hitting on me all night, it's disgusting.

"Right what do you want?" I asked not even bothering to be polite anymore, I doubt they'll even remember this in the morning.

"I think Leon knows what he wants!" One of them snickered.

"I want yoooou baby!" the most annoying one, Leon I presume, piped up. My face screwed up in disgust and I said

"I'm here to get you food nothing else," I said glaring at them. "I'll give you guys a minute to decide," I turned around and Leon made a drunken grab for my butt. I whipped around and my hand became friends with his face. I could see a very satisfying red hand mark on said idiots face.

"Do NOT touch me. Ever!" I growled. He then grabbed my wrist and sneered at me. "Feisty, eh? Cute," I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp but even drunk this guy was annoyingly strong. So I began to claw at him with my other hand but then he grabbed that wrist too. I struggled trying to free my wrist but couldn't get him to let go and the way he was sat meant I couldn't kick him in the nuts or anything like that. I was starting to panic when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a deep voice.

"I think she told you not to touch her," said the calm but menacing voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Yuma, my eyes widened in surprise. He reached over and squeezed the guy's wrist and he instantly let go in pain and I backed up.

"You should leave before someone calls the police," Yuma growled at them, he looked at them in disgust. "Or your mums!"

"Oi Leon I'm dead meat if we get in trouble again! My mum will kill me!" One of whined.

"Let's go, this place sucks anyway," Leon leered at me as they walked out. I stepped closer to Yuma. Once they left Yuma looked at me eyes full of concern.

"You ok?" He asked bending down to have a look at my face. (Like seriously this guys like double my height!)

"Yeah, just a bit shaken," I answered laughing nervously and rubbing my wrist. "I'm Neru," I added remembering we hadn't properly met yet.

"Yuma," he said straightening up, only then did he take his hand off my shoulder.

"Nice to meet'cha thanks for, you know, all that," I said still rubbing my wrist it hurt like hell, that guy had a very strong grip!

Just then Len came barrelling up, I had forgotten about him.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Len said really quickly peering at me.

"Yeah, Len I'm ok," I reassured him.

"You're very pale though," he pointed out, so would you if that had happened to you! I almost said it out loud but I don't want to offend Len he's only trying to be nice but his fussing is getting annoying.

"Who this then?" Yuma asked looking amused at Len's antics.

"This is Len, he's my…" I paused for a second trying to think of a word to describe what Len was "my roommate," was what I finally settled on. Yuma just nodded; he seems to do that a lot. Len looked at Yuma in an annoyed way which was weird as he was usually nice to everybody!

Len's P.O.V

Neru pulled my ponytail really hard so I glared at her as she walked away. Her butt looked really good in that uniform with that thought this morning popped into my head. I wish something else had happened in there (A/N: That was for you Anon!). I tried to take me mind off that when I looked over I could see Neru looking really annoyed as she talked to a bunch of men, like more annoyed then when she was talking to me! One of the obviously drunk guys tried to grab her fine ass, I was just about to go over and defend her when she slapped him right in the face! I could hear her hand hitting his face all the way over here! I guess she can look after herself, she's probably just get annoyed if I went over there however I stayed tensed up. I was still half in and out of my seat and a girl walking past bumped into me.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said.

"It's ok, it was my fault anyway," I replied smiling. I looked over at Neru again and that guy now had grabbed both of her wrists and she was struggling to get free! I was just about to go over there and rescue her when some pink haired dude rescued her! I glared at the pink hair boy, judging by the uniform he worked here. I was meant to be the one to rescue her, she'd be so impressed and I'd sweep her off her feet…

Ohh, why do I care! I just need to admit it, I like Neru! I looked up and that boy seemed to be comforting Neru, I should go over there and comfort her, show her I care.

"Ohmygosh are you ok?" I asked at the speed of light peering at her.

"Yeah, Len I'm ok," She reassured me, but she looked really pale and her wrists were red.

"You're very pale though," I pointed out. I really am worried about her!

"Who's this then?" I heard a deep voice ask. I looked up and it was that pink haired idiot that helped Neru, he was really fricken tall and was watching with an amused look on his face. Condescending ass. And not a good ass like Neru's. (A/N: seriously anon are you happy now? You put all these perverted thoughts into my head!)

"This is Len he's my…" She paused for a second trying to think of a word to describe us "my roommate,"

Roommate?! Is that all I am to her? Friend would've been better!

Neru was rubbing her wrist so I took her wrist into my hand and gently massaged it with my fingers. She visibly relaxed and had a small smile on her face. Our eyes met and I could see a very cute little blush on her cheeks, I really want to kiss her right now!

"I'll leave you two to it," Pinky said clearing his throat really loudly. Jerk! Neru looked at the floor her cheeks flushed.

Neru's P.O.V

Len is massaging my wrist! It feels nice, it doesn't hurt anymore. When our eyes met it felt so … Ah I don't know!

"Thanks Len I should probably get back to work," I said hesitantly, still looking at the floor.

"Oh," He said and dropped my wrist which hung limply at my side.

"I'll, uh, bring your smoothie over!" I replied and quickly walked away.

That was so awkward!

"You ok?" Lui said as I walked past, my head pointing at the ground.

"Yeah," I said, not stopping.

Aaah these boys are messing with my head! Yuma seem so rude at first but then he was being so nice and then straight back to being rude! And then that with Len arrgh!

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, the awkward giving of Len's banana smoothie after which Neru quickly scuttled away and Lui being called a girl by a group of drunk people (which strengthened the Lui-chan nickname even more) nothing happened. I was greatful when Meiko said it was closing time and told me to clean the tables but I didn't really want to go back to the B&B just yet.

"Thanks Neru! Its super clean in here now, you can go and get changed now," Meiko said after 10 minutes of cleaning.

"Kay, thanks," I mumbled and grabbed my clothes and got changed. When I came out Lui and Yuma were having chat, they both turned to look at me. Yuma cocked his head to the side and looked me up and down.

"You different out of your uniform," He stated.

"Um, Yeah?" I said but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Come on! We all live in the same direction; we can walk together Neru-chan!" Lui said oblivious to the awkwardness.

"Neru-chan?" I asked raising an eyebrow. No one but Miku calls me Neru-chan! It sounds so familiar and cutesy. Only Miku would ever describe me as cute.

"Yes," Lui replied, "If you can call me Lui-chan I can call you Neru-chan!"

"Heh, Lui-chan, nice one!" Yuma commented.

"I don't look like a girl!" Lui muttered.

"No you are one!" I snapped back, grinning. Lui glared at me but he's really didn't look scary. I just laughed, which made Lui look even more annoyed.

"Cool it," Yuma said and patted Lui on the head.

"Are we going then?" I asked still grinning. They nodded and we set off. As we walked Lui and Yuma continued to tease each other, it looked like they had known each other for a long time.

"How long have you two known each other?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Forever," Yuma said. "It feels like forever I've been putting up with this little shota!"

"Hey!" Lui protested. Smiling, Yuma patted him on the head again. He seemed so different from the rude boy earlier!

"We met when I saved him from some bullies," Yuma explained.

"Really?" I couldn't imagine anyone hurting the adorable Lui!

"Yeah…" Lui answered trailing off. He was looking down at the floor and seemed to be deep thought.

"Aww, Lui-Chan!" I said and patted him on the head.

"What is it with you people and my head today!" He huffed, but I could see him smiling.

"Well I'm this way so see you guys later," Lui said waving as he walked the other way, which left just me and Yuma. We fell into step with each other in silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence with Len, this was awkward. I felt like I should say something but couldn't think of anything!

"Well this is me," I said as we got to B&B "Thanks for earlier!"

"No problem! See ya Neru-Chan," Yuma said as he walked away, putting emphasis on the –Chan. My face went red and I shouted "Hey!" at him as he walked away. I swear I heard him chuckle. I shook my head and went into the B&B, I'm really looking forward to my warm bed now!

I walked into my room and saw Len already in bed asleep. Oh my gosh! He looks so cute! I walked towards him before I knew what I was doing and patted him on his head. He turned his head and I saw that his ponytail was still in, come to think of it I've never seen him with his hair down. My hands moved independently of my brain and gently took his ponytail out. His hair flowed down and I had to put my hand in my mouth to stop a giggle coming out. He looks so adorable. Kawaii! I smiled and walked away to get ready for bed. Now under my welcoming covers I looked over at Len, smiled contently and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
